1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays and other liquid containing devices, and particularly to trays useful with high chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The course of feeding a child is known to be frequently accompanied with liquid spillage which in the normal household entails the soiling of various floor coverings and an elaborate clean-up process. For this reason the high chair as it is presently constructed frequently includes a tray on the upper surface thereof onto which food utensils are placed and from which the child is fed. These trays on the upper end of a high chair are often insufficient in their capacity to retain liquid spillage and invariably liquids escape onto the floor. Heretofore it has been the typical practice to spread a towel or similar absorbing cloth underneath the high chair and it is this cloth that has served the function of collecting the incidental spillage. Quite often, however, the amount of spillage in any one feeding exceeds the wick capabity of this towel and some fluid invariably escapes onto the floor.
It is this exact problem that is addressed herein and it is for this problem that the present invention provides a solution.